1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure relay system which generates an output of large volumes of pressure fluid at pressures representative of positions of a primary element over a predetermined range. More specifically, the invention relates to the type of fluid pressure relay system with an output chamber valved between a fluid pressure supply and exhaust to generate fluid pressures with a relatively large volume of pressure fluid representative of the positions of a primary element and having substantially no bleed of supply pressure fluid to exhaust when the primary element system relays are at their steady state conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fluid pressure relay has been extensively developed in the prior art. My active participation in this development is evidenced by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,044, issued Oct. 8, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,996, issued Oct. 11, 1977. However, the developers of the prior art have not produced one of these simple fluid pressure relays without excessive reaction force on the primary element and with substantially no wastage from the fluid pressure source at steady state conditions and with a large volume of pressure fluid as an output. The art is rampant with claims for relays that will provide these functions. However, I have found no relays which justify these claims.